zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Prince of Ikana/Clock Town
"I think he’s coming too." "He is. He is" "I wonder if he's ok" Eden opened his eyes to see three child like faces staring at him. He recoiled in shock. "What the.. where am I?" "Look around" said one of the creatures which Eden now discovered were monkeys. "This is the swamp" said another. "How long was I sleeping?" Eden asked. "Only about half an hour" one of the monkeys replied. Eden looked at the waterfall that led to his home. What was going on? Eden decided he would go to clock town like he had originally planned and would forget about all that had happened in Ikana. His father must of been lying about to curse so he could be manipulated. "Excuse me. Which way is it to clock town?" Eden asked. "Just follow this path and don’t turn left at the first fork." "Turn left at the second one though" warned another monkey as Eden hurried off. One monkey looked into the sky. "I’m telling you the moon was not always that big." Eden stood at the entrance to Termina field. Everything was different now. Smaller and rearrange differently. It would take hours to walk across the field. Well he had plenty of time. Unless. Unless the King wasn’t lying and he only had a week. Well there wasn’t much he could do. He just had to accept it and face the results if they did emerge. There was something going on in his home town however and he didn’t like it. Why was the curse removed on only him? What did his father think he was playing at? Who owned that voice that spoke through his pendant and who was the mysterious robbed figure that knocked him off the cliff? Eden sat in the back of the carriage. He was lucky it came by not just for the lift but so he could find out what state the world was now in. “So where you from?” the girl asked. “The Swamp?” “No. Ikana” he replied. “Where’s that?” “To the east” “Is it beyond the tower?” “The tower… You mean Stone Tower?” “Yes that’s what the people in clock town call it.” Eden gave a shiver. That tower was evil. They say it’s where the curse came from. “No. It’s just opposite it.” “Wow at the top of the canyon. I’ve never known someone from there. Do many people live there?” “No there’s very few people living there.” “So do you know where you’re going to stay in town?” “No. I haven't been to town in a while.” “I have a friend who owns an inn there. It’s probably over booked but I'm sure I can get you a room.” “Thanks. Are these milk barrels here?” “Yes. I own the ranch down south.” “Romani ranch?” “Yes. You know us? Didn’t think we supplied to nowhere land.” “Romani ranch has the best milk in the world.” “Wow you really hold us in high regard. What do you do?” “I've sold my house and plan to make my fortune in town.” “There’ll be plenty of work in town. The festival is coming up and they need carpenters. But I’m sure you can figure things out yourself. We’re nearly there now” Clock town had changed little since he had last been there. Everything was as it was before. Bustling and busy. Eden didn't know where to start. He needed some more money and a house. He decided to ask one of the carpenters working on the tower. They directed them to their boss which he discovered was at the mayor's office. He sat in the waiting room for quite a while before Mutoh the boss of the carpenters emerged from the mayors room. "Excuse me sir." "Yes what can I do for you?" "I was wondering if you could give me a job." "Eh? You waited here just for me?" "I'm good at waiting." "I see. Well we always need an extra pair of hands this time of the year. Carnival's in seven days time and we need to get things up and running well before then." "So when do I start?" Eden asked, happy things we're going so well. "Tomorrow morning. Sharp and early before six. I can count on you right?" "With your life." From the mayor's office Eden went to the stock pot in that the wagon girl Cremia had told him about. To his relief there was one bed available but he would be sharing the room with two sets of performing twins. Eden wondered what the point of sharing the room was. One set of twins didn't even use the room at night while the others spent the night playing cards. Soon the sun began to sink in the sky Eden began to think of his father. It was unlike him. Something wasn't right. Suddenly there was a crash down stairs. Eden went to investigate with several of the other guests. On the floor in the hall was a monster. It seemed to be made or rock and was visibly injured. The inn keeper Anju was standing over it. All of the guests except Eden knew what it was. They all whispered the same word. "Goron" A woman in a green gown called a doctor and the Goron was brought into one of the private rooms. The guests were sent back to bed but Eden was unable to sleep. He was curious about this strange creature. There were several tales of the gental monsters that lived up north but Eden had never imagined he would encounter one. Eden got out of bed and went to the outdoor balcony. He sat by the bell and looked up into the sky. The moon seemed bigger then normal. Everything else he had seen since leaving Ikana had seemed smaller then he remembered. The sky was the one thing that had remained similar throughout the years he had injured the curse. Only now it looked different. Everything seemed out of proportion. A noise down below distracted Eden from his gazing and he looked down to see a hunched man with glasses approaching the building. The woman in the green gown came out to meet him. "You are the doctor?" she asked. "Yes yes" the hunched doctor replied angerly. "I am Doctor Borville. Do you have any idea what hour it is? Who is it you want me to see?" "A Goron. He collapsed inside. We dont know whats wrong with him. It looks like fever." "A Goron!" the doctor replied. "You got me out of bed for a filthy Goron! I will look at him but you should know now there is noting I can do. A bloody Goron. You get me out of bed for one of them." Eden looked down in disgust. Why would that stranger talk about such a wonderful creature like that? Eden wouldn't talk like that about another human let alone a separate species that was so interesting. He jumped down from the balcony and headed towards north clock town. He didn't want to be in the same building as that doctor. Inside a music house a man pushed a table against a door. "Daddy!" said a little girl. "Whats going on?" "Pamela!" the man replied. "Go back downstairs and hide. Don't come out till I get you. Please" The girl reluctantly but silently obeyed. There was a bang on the door and the man turned to it again. He ran to some controls and pressed them feverishly. "It's not working!" he cried. "Why wont it work?!" The door banged again and the man grabbed an ornamental sword from the wall. "O please" he whispered. "Not my little girl." The door banged again. The man closed his eyes and crouched in the corner. The door burst open and the man screams were heard in Igos' near by castle. On to the next chapter or Visit the last chapter Category:Adventure Category:Fanfic